Doctor Zoo
by w0kerryt
Summary: Two alien time travellers in a world of anthropomorphic animals. A dalek invasion that's more than what it seems and only four people there to save it. The fate of their planet lies in Nick and Judy's hands, and only they can stop the incoming siege on their beautiful city.
1. chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the best writer and I'm not sure whether this'll work or not. This is my first Zootopia fic that isn't a satire. Tell me what you think of this so I know whether I should bother or not with this on top of homework and my regular shit** **. Obviously, I do not own Zootopia or Doctor Who, but its a fanfiction so who cares.**

 **PS: It's the Eleventh Doctor and not the twelve.**

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"Um... The TARDIS is going into a parallel universe. Normally, she'd do it quietly, but she's decided to have a paddy."

"Wait, a parallel universe? Why are we going there?"

"Distress signal. Alien invasion, the usual."

"Ah."

"Let's go then!" The Doctor dashed around the dashboard of The TARDIS, flicking switches and pressing buttons until the ship began to make its signature wheezing noise. "Wait, Doctor! Shouldn't we scan the planet or whatever you do?"

"No, silly. That's for unidentified planets. Its just Earth in a parallel universe. Nothing to be worried about, Clara!" He tapped her nose with his forefinger before going back to his button-pressing. Clara was extremely happy that day. She was excited for her first parallel universe, which is something she realised she never would have said if she'd never met The Doctor. She was still trying to get her head around the constant _'impossible girl'_ nonsense. Now she was in another universe! A giant shake rumbled the impossibly bigger-on-the-inside ship. They shouted and laughed as The TARDIS did whatever it did, before it stopped and made its landing noise. As they giggled, they hadn't noticed the overweight cheetah appearing at the entrance of the blue box. Clara turned around momentarily and suddenly noticed the anthropomorphic animal standing there like an idiot. "What the heck..."

"Language, Clar... oh. Hello! How'd you get in here?" The Doctor said welcomingly. "Oh. M. Gosh." The overweight cheetah collapsed, stopping short a few centimeters from Clara's feet.

"Lovely."

"I know, right! Anthropomorphic animals, Clara! Why aren't you excited!"

"Trust me, Doctor. I am."

"Right. Fainted cheetah. Clara, would you take it down to a bedroom?"

She obliged and dragged the mammal into the depths of The TARDIS. "Clara! You might wanna see this!" Clara ran back to the console and looked outside of the doors. "Wow." Skyscrapers shot into the clouds, with a vast variety of animals, both predators and prey, walking by. Some were crowded around the impossible box. Clara stepped out and they all gasped. Some whipped out their phones and took several pictures of the girl and some approached her cautiously. Clara took out her phone, too, and started snapping away at the amazing creatures around her. Several cars rushed by. Clara read the brand names of the cars: _Pawd, Volekswagen_. She giggled. The entire world seemed like one big animal pun. "Don't use your phone! Take in the beauty of the planet! Wowee! A parallel Earth inhabited entirely by anthropomorphic animals! They even have mobile phones!" The Doctor jumped out of the box energetically and waved at the animals.

"Hey Doctor. I think that police van is for us." A bunny and a red fox in aviators hopped out of the vehicle and ran towards them with Colt M1911s drawn. "Place your hands behind your back please, or we will have to restrain you with force." Both The Doctor and Clara got on their knees, raised their hands, and felt small paws attempting to fit miniscule cuffs onto their gigantic hands. "Hey Nick! Grab the monkeycuffs. I think these are a similar species." The fox strutted lazily back towards the van before looking back. "There's none, m'fraid Carrots." The bunny looked agitated and began to tap her foot aggressively against the tarmac. "All right, please comply. Walk slowly towards the back of the van and get in." The Doctor and Clara did as they were told and got in. They heard a click behind them. "I swear to god, Doctor. If I'm jailed by a rabbit and a fox, I will never, ever forgive you."

"Don't worry, Clara. We haven't done anything wrong. There's no reason for them to lock us up." The van journey was a bumpy and loud one, most of the noise being generated by the constant chatter of the two officers in the front. As the vehicle began to slow down, Clara looked at the police station that loomed above her. She bit her nails as the door swung open and they were greeted by the two partners who had made the arrest 10 minutes earlier. "Right. We're going to interrogate you now. So get out and follow us." Once again, the two complied, hopped out of the vehicle, and followed into the station. The entire room went silent as Clara walked in and all of the attention was channelled into her. She felt immeasurably uncomfortable and judged as she walked through the wide room into a much smaller room with four chairs and a table. "Sit down please." Everyone took a seat and looked at each other. "First of all, what species are you?"

"Human. Homo sapien."

"Never heard of that one, you sure?" chuckled the fox.

"By the way, I'm a time lord."

"A what?" The bunny's expression looked surprised and sceptical. "A time lord. We travel through time and space. Simple as." Their expressions did not change. "I'm a friendly space alien that's here to help. She's a friendly girl from a parallel universe that's also here to help." He paused. "Do you ever change your expressions?" The bunny chewed upon a carrot and wrote something on a notepad, as the fox leaned over her shoulder. "Ok, space-people. Why are you here?" the bunny gave the fox the notepad and the carrot pen and he prepared to take notes. "We are here for an event thap happens in... a week. You see, time travel. You can never get it quite right." The fox began to furiously scribble against the notepad. "All right. Could I get your names?"

"She's Clara Oswald and I'm The Doctor." The fox raised a brow. "Um... you forgot to add your name after the title," he chuckled. "Did I stutter? Here," The Doctor said as he pulled out his psychic paper. "My ID." The fox took a close look at the blank sheet, before instantly writing something onto the pad. "Could we get your names as well? I think we're going to get very well acquainted over the week." said Clara. The fox and bunny looked hesitant, until the fox finally spoke up. "I'm Nick Wilde and she's Judy Hopps." The bunny, now identified as Judy looked mildly cross with him. "Ok. We would like evidence of your time travelling, or you go to court." The Doctor looked slightly offended by this, but obliged. They rushed off back to the van and drove back to the location of The TARDIS.

"Get in please." Nick looked sceptical. What was within this box? "Very spacious, I see," he said jokingly. The Doctor paused and a giant smirk emerged on his face. Nick stepped forward towards the door and opened it. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He began pacing around the perimeters of the police box, before re-opening the door and rubbing his eyes. "I always love it when they do that," The Doctor whispered to Clara. Judy then approached and looked in. She blinked and looked again. Startled by the impossible nature of the box, she stepped inside cautiously behind Nick. Once they got to the center of the control room, Clara and The Doctor dashed in and observed as the two mammals circled the control room. Nick turned around and stared at the two. "How big _is_ this thing?"

"Infinite." Nick's jaw dropped once again. Judy was shocked and ran to look past a doorframe. "Seems like it." She thought hard about where to go, when it came to her. "Alright, Doctor no-name. Let's see if this box can really travel through space and time. Let's go see the moon landing!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I'm shitty at posting but I have school. I'll try my best to add and create as frequently as possible.** **Also, I got a Youtube channel, Pommyladinnitofficial.** **And I decided to not bother with the rewrite.**

The Doctor grinned widely and flicked a couple of switches, causing the entire TARDIS to shake gently.

"So, Nick. You're a predator and Judy's prey. How does that work?" Clara asked Nick. He looked deeply offended. "Sorry if that was offensive. In our universe, predators and prey aren't civilised." she added quickly. Nick still looked offended, but a glint of curiosity sparked in Judy's eye. She turned her head asked what they were talking about. Clara repeated that predators still lived off of prey and Judy looked rather disgusted. "Do you eat... animals as well?" Clara thought hard. She loved most meats, especially duck, but she didn't want to make the two feel uncomfortable. "Um... no. I'm a vegan. I don't eat any animals or their products." Judy and Nick looked relieved, if not still a little offended. The Doctor, twirling energetically like a child on a sugar high, leapt towards the door and opened it. "Right. Clara, Nick, Judy! We're here! Come on out. Judy hopped along excitedly, almost forgetting that space was a vacuum and she'd surely die if she left. "Oh yeah. Right, Nick and Judy. No spacesuits needed! Around my ship is a sort of force field of oxygen. If it malfunctions, breathe as if there is oxygen. Do not hold your breath!" The Doctor hopped out onto the moon. Judy stepped out cautiously. She had just realised that she was the first mammal to set foot on the moon. She felt a surge of excitement run through her. She took a gigantic leap and practically soared through the air, laughing hysterically as she did so. Nick smirked as his eyes followed her. He was more confused than he had ever been in his entire life. A strange man crashes down from the sky, claims he's an alien from a parallel universe, and takes them to the moon? Something seemed off. He sensed that The Doctor had kept a secret whilst being interrogated. He intentionally forgot about it and ran out to join Judy in her leaping. They carried on for around 15 minutes until they spotted a rocket hurtling towards them at breakneck speed. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at The TARDIS, turning it invisible. They jumped into a crater to hide from the rocket, a thought that Judy never knew would cross her mind until now. They watched as it landed anything but gracefully against the moon's surface. They watched, and waited, until they finally saw a seal crawling out of a small hole in a bulky space-suit. The animal took a step and his mouth moved, most likely saying "That's one small step for a seal, one giant leap for mammalkind." Judy grinned with glee at the famous line. She looked at Seal and wondered how he felt to be the first astronaut on The Moon. It was most likely a supressed version of how she felt. After all, she was with two aliens on a moon without suits after travelling in an impossible ship.

Once again, a feeling of worry washed over Nick. He sensed that something bad was going to happen. He pushed these thoughts away yet again. He could not predict the future. Why bother himself with bad feelings while on The Moon? He had only stopped himself from thinking of it a few seconds before The Doctor silently beckoned for them to take a look. A gigantic spaceship floated in the far, far distance. "Daleks. Crap." Nick and Judy turned, confused at the name. "Sorry, what?"

"Oh yeah. Daleks are scary space monsters that want to kill anything and everything, excluding themselves. They've always been and will always be my greatest enemy." Nick and Judy wore fearful faces as they stared at the brass-coloured ship. "We have to leave. They'll find us here. Back to The TARDIS we go!" The Doctor said in a faked cheerful tone. One by one, they bolted for the invisible box. Judy hopped in and slammed the door just before Seal turned his head. "Hey! She doesn't like it when you're rough. Be careful!" The Doctor yelled over the churning of The TARDIS. Judy grinned once again as she joined Nick in leaned against a rail. "Back to Earth!" The Doctor flicked one button and the box rumbled violently. "Hold on!" Nick and Judy were swept off of there feet and landed about 5 feet away on top of each other. Clara had had her fair share of violently shaking impossible time machines, so she stayed relatively still.The Doctor still found the energy to hop around while flicking switches in seemingly random order. The trembling went on for an eternal 2 minutes, until the signature landing sound could be heard. The quartet staggered out of the box into a dank alleyway and looked around themselves. While Judy had enjoyed her short-lived experience on The Moon, she was glad to be back on Earth again. Nick, on the other hand, was thrilled by the experience and desperately wanted to go back. "Right. We can stay in The TARDIS, but can we take it to one of your living spaces?" Judy was reluctant until The Doctor had reminded her it would sort of make her room infinite. She agreed and they got back in.

"Doctor. What are we going to do about the daleks? We can't just let them take over."

"Clara. We're going to go right now. Don't worry." The Doctor said as he flicked more switches. "Besides, we literally have infinite time to plan. There's nothing they can do." The TARDIS shook violently for the second time in the past twenty-four hours experienced by the two. Clara managed to confuse herself on the idea of her experience of twenty-four hours, thinking of how Seal experienced 49 years to her day. She moved her mind on to think of the daleks. Did they truly pose no threat? It was all questions and no answers in her head. She broke free of her head due to The Doctor yelling. "They have ATFs up somehow!"

"Whats?"

"Anti-TARDIS Fields! They must've known we'd try and snoop around in their shi-" The Doctor was cut off by a pained groan from the console and a blackout. "The TARDIS has been shut off and I think the daleks are bringing us in." Clara squeezed her eyes shut, praying she wouldn't executed. The doors swung open and they crept out slowly. "We'll have to wait a few minutes for The TARDIS sort of reboots. Let's have a nosy in the meantime, shall we?" They peeked around the corner in a comic fashion, examining the scene for the metal monsters. As soon as the coast was clear of daleks, they darted for a room that seemed to have a lot of activity. In the room there was an alarm button activated by dalek sucker thing and several large screens of notes in the language of kaleds. Said notes would not translate until The TARDIS was fully operational again which it should have been. They examined other parts of the room when a robotic voice echoed from behind them.

" _INTRUDER ALERT. EXTERMINATE_!"


End file.
